White Dawn
by SadBrokenWings
Summary: A oneshot sequel to “Candy Corn.” It is now the end of January, well past the time that Kurama and Kagome had first met, and they have been seeing each other more often now. Neither has brought up their alternate lives but it seems that Kagome’s alternate


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

A/N: My sequel to "Candy Corn." It's not quite as funny, but I didn't expect it to be in the first place. AND, perhaps this will be a one-shot trilogy, I believe that I could write a third installment for this, if people want me to, of course.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _A oneshot sequel to "Candy Corn." It is now the end of January, well past the time that Kurama and Kagome had first met, and they have been seeing each other more often now. Neither has brought up their alternate lives but it seems that Kagome's alternate life is going to make itself known no matter how hard she tries to hide it.

_**oOo**_

"I'm so sorry about this Suuichi, I've really got to go!" Kagome apologized as she rose from the table at the restaurant, eyes darting out the window occasionally.

InuYasha was on his way here to fetch her, in front of all these people. In front of Suuichi! Kagome panicked, she knew that Suuichi wasn't the type to be oblivious to InuYasha's strange attire and dog ears; he was far too smart for that.

"Are you quite alright Kagome?" Kurama questioned, concerned for Kagome's health.

Occasionally Kagome had run out on their dates, if you could call them that, she was always claiming to be ill in one sense or another and he couldn't help but worry about her. Though she looked quite healthy, looks could be deceiving. Rising to his feet, Kurama pulled out his wallet.

"Let me pay the check and then I will escort you home."

Kagome froze, eyes widening, "Oh no Suuichi! Don't pay, I'll get it, really! And I'll be fine to walk home on my own. I'm not sick this time, I just remembered that a friend was visiting and I'm supposed to be there to welcome him."

She began to fish around in her purse for her pocketbook, determined to have her way in this. Kurama reached out and placed a hand upon her shoulder, catching her attention.

"How about we each pay half and I walk you home and meet your friend?" He suggested, watching her face as she contemplated the idea.

"I would…_but_…" She began, really hoping that he wouldn't press the matter further.

"_But…?_" He just _had _to press. He was really curious as to why he couldn't meet this friend of hers, and his anxiousness was waking Youko.

Kagome flushed, rather embarrassed and uncertain of how to phrase InuYasha's brash nature.

"Well, you see, he doesn't do to well around guys that I hang around with…" _Cringe. _That wasn't exactly the best way of putting it.

"Isn't he a guy you hang around with?" Kurama asked as he paid the check without the knowledge of Kagome.

"I suppose he is. It's just that he's…well, got a tendency to be rather…possessive?"

Oh, this definitely was near the top of the "worst conversations" list, it was right up there next to _"I can't go out tonight because it's _that time of the month_."_ Suuichi was going to dump her for certain; Inuyasha wasn't the best of people to try to explain. But maybe it would be for the best, how could she ever explain that she was time-travelling…and with a half-demon.

Kagome groaned as Kurama gently grasped her upper arm and led her to the coats next to the door. This had to be the absolute _worst _night _ever_.

"Alright Kagome," Kurama began as he helped her into her coat, "How about I walk you to the bottom of the stairs? He'll never know I was there."

Kagome sighed, she wasn't sure if that would work, InuYasha _was _a half-demon after all, but it was a fine compromise. She just hoped that InuYasha would keep it down when he caught Suuichi's scent on her again. Everytime she had gone out with him, InuYasha always complained about her smelling like _"that stupid rose-boy."_

"I guess so…" Kagome grudgingly agreed, allowing herself to be escorted outside and down the sidewalk.

'_**What's going on, can't I sleep for one minute without you waking me up?'**_

'_I apologize Youko, I had no intention of waking you up.'_

'_**Well why did you then?'**_

'_Now there's no need to be irritable, it was merely an accident. I allowed myself to be worked up by a conversation.'_

'_**About…?'**_

'_About a friend of Kagome's. It seems that he is rather _possessive _of her.'_

'_**And who is he to be possessive of OUR Kagome?'**_

"Kagome?" Kurama asked as he gently grasped her hand, walking side-by-side with her.

"Would is be too much to ask the name of your friend?"

She looked over at him, uncertainty welling up inside of her, but she found that she could not resist him. He was too damn good-looking for his own good!

"It's InuYasha."

'_InuYasha…why does that sound so familiar…'_

'**_She had mentioned him at dance that we took Kokota to, I believe she made mention of something along the lines of _possessive _when we discussed him last.'_**

'_Well this is definitely more interesting than I had thought it would be.'_

'_**So, when are we going to kill him?'**_

'_Youko, we are not going to kill him, she called him a friend, nothing more.'_

'_**Hmph!'**_

Kagome had jerked to a stop as Suuichi stopped walking, he seemed to be thinking rather hard about something. This had happened on more than one occasion, and she could swear that every time this happened she could feel a faint bit of demon energy fading in and out. And, now call her crazy, but his eyes seemed to flicker gold every now and again.

It was almost as if it were a wish come true, to be dating someone who knew of demons. However, she wasn't certain, not in the least, so she would never bring up that subject. He could very well have her admitted to a psych ward, and if her family tried to verify her "crazy talk," they would be admitted as well. Kagome would never risk her family like that.

"Uhm…Suuichi?" Kagome gently called, not wanting to scare him.

"Hmm?" He responded, his eyes clearing and focusing a little.

Kagome tugged his hand a little, "Can we keep walking now? I think it's starting to snow."

"Oh! Of course. I guess I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment." He blushed slightly; it was one of the more endearing things about him in Kagome's eyes.

They walked hand-in-hand for a few more moments in silence and Kagome was certain that she was home-free, the stairs to the shrine just in her sights. But Kagome's always been a joke to the Fates. Just as she was about to bid Kurama good bye, she felt a huge flare of strange energy that was just up where InuYasha's aura was.

"Of course, why not?" Kagome mumbled before dashing up the stairs without as much as a wave in Kurama's direction.

"What was that odd energy? I've never felt anything like it before…I hope that everyone is okay." Kagome said to herself as she pushed onward up the shrine steps.

As soon as her foot hit the grounds, Kagome looked around worriedly, catching a glimpse of InuYasha's fire rat robes out of the corner of her eye. He was brandishing his Tessaiga at a group of odd-looking boys and a young blue-haired woman with an…_oar_? In the hand of the tallest _(and least good-looking) _young man, was a glowing sword that radiated spiritual energy, while there was demon energy coming from the other two. The young woman was a mystery to Kagome; her aura seemed to be nothing, almost a void or emptiness that creepily reminded her of death.

The energy that she had felt, the one that urged her to rush up _all _of those stairs, was originating from a large portal behind the group. It almost called to her, beckoning her to enter, but she resisted and focused on preventing a horrible fight from breaking out.

"_SPIRIT GUN!"_

"_WIND SCA-"_

"_SIT!"_

_**oOo**_

Kurama was standing at the bottom of the shrine stairs, worried about the way Kagome was acting. He had every right to be concerned, they were dating after all, and she was behaving very strangely. And all because of another guy. Youko was pressuring him to climb the stairs and have a good long talk with _their _Kagome, but Kurama didn't want to go against her wishes.

'_**She has to know that it is unacceptable for her to be mooning over this InuYasha character, especially after what she has mentioned about him. Besides…she has us now.'**_

'_Perhaps they are only friends.'_

'_**Friends…ha! She was a great deal interested in him the first time we met her and she has made it obvious that he is possessive. We should make our move now and take her as ours.'**_

'_We are NOT going after her; if she doesn't want her friend to start a conflict with us then we are not going to give him reason to.'_

'**_She is the precious jewel that I spent my life searching for, and you wish to allow her to distance herself from us? You cannot do this, we are meant for her and only she is meant for us. Kagome will accept us, love us, as we need.'_**

'_Youko, I…am concerned. We are quite attached to Kagome, but…what if-'_

'_**Do not worry; I have no doubt that she cares for us more than we see.'**_

'_That's just it. We are a _"we" _and she doesn't know that, couldn't know that. You would never be allowed to meet her, to speak with her in your body, could you live like that? Loving her while she never knows you exist?'_

'…_**I just want to have her, be it through you or any other body.'**_

The conversation being held in Kurama's head died for a moment, both parties reflecting on the information that had been revealed. It was then that they became aware of the feel of a portal in the direction of the shrine. The very idea that a portal would be at Kagome's home was so shocking that Kurama had to double-check his senses. Sure enough, they were right, as if they could have been wrong.

'_**Go. Now.'**_

Kurama had already started up the stairs, determined to reach the top and discover what was going on. As he ran, his demon hearing could pick up Kagome's fast heartbeat and the sounds of heavy breathing. From who, Kurama couldn't be certain. He was about three-fourths of the way up when he distinctly heard Yusuke's voice as well as Kagome's and one other he didn't recognize. By the time he had reached his destination, there was no one there. The portal was gone, along with Kagome.

_**oOo**_

Kagome had 'sat' InuYasha just in time to save him from a rather large blast of spirit energy, but that didn't stop it from grazing her. It sent her to the ground, a rather large burn on her right upper arm. The pain came in an intense wave at first when she tried to push herself up, but it lessened to a dull throb after she had accomplished her task.

"Yusuke! You idiot! You could have killed an innocent girl!" Botan shouted in Yusuke's face, smacking him upside the head with her oar.

"Geez Urameshi! You totally broke the code!" Kuwabara admonished in horror. He rushed over to Kagome's side and began to, horribly, examine her wound.

He kept poking it, making her wince as the pain got worse with every touch. Eventually, however, she got fed up and punched him square in the jaw.

"Owwww!!! That hurt! What kind of person _pokes _an injury?" Kagome grumbled, feeling slightly sorry that she had hit the guy. But it had _really _hurt.

After telling herself that she would apologize after all was said and done, Kagome looked up to the group that seemed slightly less defensive.

"Uhm…would anyone mind filling me in on what's happening here?" She asked nervously, rubbing the back of her head with her uninjured arm.

"That's it you bastard! You're gonna pay for that!" InuYasha declared, now free from the subduing spell.

"Sit! InuYasha, we have to figure out what's going on before you start attacking them!" Kagome scolded as she approached the rest of the people.

"Dammit Kagome! You're gonna get yourself killed!" InuYasha shouted into the ground.

"Just trust me InuYasha. Now, what are you lot here for?" Kagome sounded as pleasant as she could with a throbbing pain in her arm.

"They're here to take the half-demon back to the Spirit World for sentencing for crossing the barrier into the Human World." Botan explained, feeling that Kagome was familiar, but not certain as to where she had seen her before.

"Oh. Care to elaborate on the whole 'Spirit World' part? As well as the 'Human World' and 'barrier' parts?" Kagome inquired, quite curious as to this turn of events.

Botan frowned and tugged her ponytail, "Oh dear, perhaps we should take her to Lord Koenma as well. He won't be pleased with this."

Kagome nodded, not quite sure who Lord Koenma was but figuring that he might explain things to her, "Okay, how about we do that."

Botan gave a shaky smile and gestured to the portal, "Let's go then. But we'll have to bring the half-demon as well. He was the mission after all."

"InuYashaaaaaa…" Kagome sang, watching him flinch at the obvious and hidden threat in her voice.

"Fine wench! But if they try anything funny…"

"There. So now, let's go."

Botan stood beside the portal as Kuwabara ambled in, followed by Kagome and a wary InuYasha. As Yusuke and Hiei trailed after them at their own pace, Yusuke commented;

"This was not how I expected this to go at all."

"Hn."

Kagome was looking around the office with curious eyes, highly interested in the new place she found herself in. Sure, it was odd, but Kagome was used to odd so this place seemed rather nice. InuYasha, on the other hand, was very paranoid and shifty, eyes darting everywhere. The others stood around, rather bored, except for Botan who was always so damn cheerful. Without warning, a baby's head popped up over the edge of the desk in the room and Kagome let out a scream.

"Aieeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!" Her shout was cut short, however, when she realized just what she was looking at.

Not having any words for the moment Kagome only blinked, watching as the baby climbed up onto the desk and stood, looking as if he was studying them all. But that was impossible…wasn't it?

"_Yusuke!_ I thought I told you to only bring in the half-demon! Who is this girl?" The baby shrieked, causing Kagome to let out an 'eep' of shock.

"I don't know who the hell she is! She showed up while we were fighting, I think she knows the guy you sent us out for." Yusuke scoffed and jerked his head off to the side in a clear sign of annoyance.

Koenma eyed Kagome, finding her to look somewhat familiar, as well as InuYasha. He looked between the two of them, Kagome hiding behind InuYasha looking quite confused and curious, while InuYasha looked ready to kill someone. Koenma gulped, he decided to ask the girl questions rather than be on the receiving end of the demon's claws.

"You! Girl! Tell me, have you been here before?" Koenma tried his best to sound commanding, but he couldn't stop his knees from shaking when the demon growled at him.

Kagome looked around and saw that all eyes were on her. She looked back up and pointed to herself, wincing when the baby nodded.

"Uhm…I don't think so, I don't even know where _here _is. Could you please tell me because I am REALLY confused."

Koenma gaped at her for a moment, pacifier hanging on his lip, before he turned a glare on Yusuke.

"Dammit Yusuke! You brought an unaware human into the Spirit World! Now we're gonna have to erase her memory." Anger was coming off of his small form in waves.

"Huh? This is the Spirit World? It doesn't seem like much…I was expecting, well not this." Kagome said aloud, to no one in particular.

"Wait a second! Erase my memory? You can't do that, I like my memory! OW-WOW!" Kagome cried out, throwing her arms around frantically and sending a searing pain through her injured arm.

"Be careful wench and calm down! No one's erasing your memory, I'm here remember!" InuYasha demanded, roughly shoving her behind him.

"Geez, my knight-in-fire-rat-robes, could you shove me any harder?" Kagome complained, though she was grateful for his obvious care for her well-being.

"Botan, go fetch Kurama, he's going to have to make something to erase her memory with." Koenma said nervously, warily watching InuYasha out of the corner of his eye.

Botan 'popped' out of the room as InuYasha growled, "I _said _no one's erasing her memory!"

Yusuke cracked his knuckles, preparing for the fight that he knew was about to happen while Kuwabara stood oblivious to the goings-on in the corner. Hiei stared impassively at InuYasha, wondering just why the half-demon would be so protective of her.

Kagome wondered just who this 'Kurama' person was and if they would harm her at all. She didn't want to lose her memory; she liked her memories very much. Not to mention she would have to go through that whole crazy ordeal of being reintroduced to her destiny and all. Not fun the first time and bound to not be fun the second time.

InuYasha pulled out Tessaiga and it transformed, making space quite limited in the small office. Yusuke stood from the wall with a grin on his face; it seemed that he was going to get his fight. But Kagome had other plans.

"InuYasha! Put Tessaiga away, they haven't attacked us and we don't completely know what's going on. You can't just kill them all!"

"Why the Hell not! Do you want to lose your memory, stupid?" InuYasha demanded, quite angry with Kagome's 'peaceful approach.'

"No, I do not want to lose my memory but we have to at least understand their side of things first!" Kagome walked out from behind InuYasha and stood in front of the desk where the baby was, "Now, can you explain a few things to me, I don't think it would hurt if you plan on taking my memories away anyway."

Koenma thought on that for a moment, "I suppose…"

Kagome gave a little squeal of joy, "Great! Now, let's start with who all of you are. It's only proper, after all."

"Alright then," Koenma said, quite pleased with the manner in which Kagome was acting, "I am Lord Koenma and that is Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara and Hiei." He pointed to each as he said their names.

"They are my Spirit Detectives, they take care of demons that breech the barrier."

Kagome nodded and smiled to each of them, "I'm Kagome and this is-"

"It doesn't matter who the Hell we are, we need to get back to finding the shards! We shouldn't have come with them in the first place!"

"SIT!" Kagome commanded before continuing on as pleasantly as ever, "that is InuYasha. Would you mind explaining the barrier to me Lord Koenma?"

On the inside, Kagome was roaring with laughter at the realization that she was having a conversation with a baby, but she kept a polite composure so as not to round up trouble with anyone. Koenma, on the other hand, was beaming with joy and pride on the inside and outside, Kagome showed him the respect he deserved and didn't call him "toddler," it was too bad she had to forget all about their meeting.

"The barriers separate the three worlds: The Human World, The Demon World and The Spirit World. You are currently in the Spirit World."

"Hmm…really? Well, it seems rather pleasant, though I've never been quite fond of offices myself." She complimented, hoping to stay on Lord Koenma's good side.

"You are quite an enjoyable person, Kagome; I will regret erasing your memory." Koenma admitted to her.

Kagome smiled, "I suppose I should take that as a compliment, however, why do you have to erase my memory? I'm afraid I don't understand."

Koenma opened his mouth to speak, but Yusuke interrupted, "Because humans aren't allowed to know about the other worlds."

"But, isn't Kazuma human?" Kagome asked. Things kept getting twisted inside of her mind.

"Oi! Wench, it's time to go, Shippo's been doin' nothing but botherin' me the entire time you've been gone. Now, come on!" InuYasha said heatedly, grabbing her hand _(that was attached to her injured arm)_ and jerking her behind him.

"Ow! InuYasha!!!!! Sit, sit, sit!!!!" Kagome cried, her arm aching terribly from being tugged on.

"_Kagome?"_

Hearing her name, Kagome looked up, tears of pain in her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized just who she was looking at.

"Suuichi, is that you?" She asked, mentally berating herself for asking such an obvious question.

"What are you doing here?" They asked simultaneously, Kurama walking forward to look her over.

"I figure that InuYasha wasn't supposed to be at my shrine and he finally hung around long enough to be caught. Though my assumption could be wrong." Kagome explained her theory.

"Botan brought me here, to erase someone's memory…now I fear that it's yours."

Kagome thought for a second, "So you're Kurama then?" He nodded in response.

"And this is your friend InuYasha?" Kurama asked in return, glancing down to the ground at the silver-haired half-demon.

"Yeah…" Kagome blushed, "I guess I have a little explaining to do."

"You most certainly do." Kurama said sternly before pulling her into an embrace, "I was concerned when I realized what had happened."

"Ow…Suuichi, could you leggo please?" Kagome asked in a pleading manner, tears of pain again welling up in her eyes.

"What's the mat…ter…" Kurama trailed off, his eyes landing on Kagome injured arm.

'**_What the Hell? When did this happen? If Koenma hurt her, I swear I'll kill him!'_**

"I got in the way of a fight…but it's healing up quite nicely, don't worry." Kagome reassured, trying to placate the obviously upset man before her.

George took that moment to come into the office with arms full of papers, but once he caught sight of Kagome and InuYasha, all the papers fell to the floor.

"My Lady!" He said loudly, obviously shocked, then he bowed before her.

"Ogre! Why are you calling her 'Lady,' she is nothing more than a human! Stand up immediately." Koenma demanded, not liking the way that George was acting.

"I can't. She's Lady Kagome, the legendary priestess of the Shikon Jewel."

All eyes turned to Kagome once more and she blushed sheepishly before mumbling, "I guess I have _a lot _of explaining to do."

_**oOo**_

After Kagome explained everything (with many 'sits' on InuYasha's part), everyone had sat in silence. Of course, that was nothing new when it came to Hiei, but loud-mouthed Yusuke being silent was quite a shocker. Kagome was fidgeting in the chair that had been provided for her, not used to seeing such an intense look on Kurama's face.

InuYasha was casually standing, a scowl on his face from having been in the Spirit World for so long. He was also quite angry that Kagome was so close to this Suuichi, Kurama, whoever the hell he was. He recognized the scent automatically, being the stupid rose boy's smell that he'd encountered on Kagome's person more than once. It was irritating; the entire situation was just _irritating!_

Kurama, on the other hand, was shocked. Stunned. And quite sad. He had no idea…none at all. They should have realized that she was never truly sick, that there was something more behind her absences. It hurt them a little, that Kagome felt she couldn't trust them with her secret, but then again, they didn't trust her with theirs. But knowing that, every time she was 'sick' she was really 500 years in the past battling demons, it made them ill. They could have lost her at any moment…just the thought was too much to bear.

In one swift, but very careful, motion, Kurama was on his feet with Kagome in his arms. He had buried his face in her hair, deeply breathing in her scent.

"Never again…" He murmured, nuzzling her neck.

"W-what was that Suuichi?" Kagome asked, the feelings that Kurama elicited with his touch were very new to her.

"You're not going back, not without me, never again." He said as he pulled back and held her at arm's length.

InuYasha had enough, he growled as he stalked forward, intent on ripping Kagome out Kurama's arms. No one else was allowed to touch her, no one had the right. No one but himself, and should he choose not to, she would have to wait for him. She was to always wait for him.

"Get your stupid hands off of her!" He said in a deadly tone, his knuckles cracking as he prepared to attack the redhead.

"I will not have anyone fighting in my office! I _will _throw you in prison, despite the fact that you are not from this time." Koenma said angrily, fists clenched by his sides.

"Then get the bastard away from Kagome! She's not his!"

"And whose is she then? Yours, InuYasha?" Kurama asked, releasing Kagome and stepping toward InuYasha. His voice was deeper, it had changed, and his eyes were now a beautiful molten gold.

"Feh! Like I'd want the wench!" InuYasha denied, glaring at the redhead still.

"Do not address her as such! She is Kagome, nothing else."

Kagome was quite concerned, she had never heard Suuichi like this. Also, the demon energy she sometimes felt around him was suddenly all she could feel. It was so powerful, all of it radiating off of his body as the other had previously. She was so confused.

"What…is that energy?" She asked, vaguely aware of having spoken out loud.

"What energy?" Yusuke asked, not feeling what she was feeling.

Kuwabara, who was feeling the same thing, said, "Maybe it's Youko's energy."

Kurama stiffened and turned around slowly as Kagome asked, "Youko?"

"Yeah, I think it's Youko." Kuwabara said absently.

"Who's Youko?"

"He's this fox spirit that lives inside Kur-umph!" Yusuke had clamped his hand over Kuwabara's mouth, hard.

"Shut up you idiot! That's Kurama's thing, not yours!" Yusuke hissed, very much near the point of pounding his friend's face in.

"Kurama's?" She turned and looked at him, finally noticing his golden eyes.

"Is there something I need to know?" Kagome asked cautiously, uncertain as to whether she should move or not.

To say that Kurama was uneasy or nervous would have been the understatement of the year. He knew that Kagome had associated with demons, even a fox demon, but he wasn't sure if she would be accepting of the relationship he had with Youko. How would she adjust? Could she grow to love Youko as well? The uncertainty of the situation made Kurama feel rather ill.

"I suppose it is about time I told you, it was inevitable if we were to take this relationship any further." Kurama sounded rather collected despite the current state of affairs.

"Like Hell! There's no relationship, Kagome's not yours!" InuYasha interrupted, angry that Kurama would imply such a thing.

"Sit! Please continue Suuichi." Kagome said kindly, noticing the nervousness of his aura and not wanting to make him anymore uncomfortable than he already was.

"I suppose the best place to start would be my name. You should call me Kurama, as that is what suits me best. I do not know how to explain this to you…I do not want to frighten you. Inside of me, there is another spirit, perfectly aware of everything I say and do, sometimes he can even take a form of his own. His name is Youko Kurama."

Kagome's look of astonishment would have been comical had it not been such an important moment. She could hardly contain her disbelief or awe. She didn't know how to react.

"So, that's why you're called Kurama?" A question that hadn't needed asked, but there was nothing else she could think of.

"Yes." He answered simply, praying that the shock would wear off and she would react more efficiently.

"And…and this Youko character, if he is aware like you say, he knows about me then?" Kagome was still in a bit of shock, as was InuYasha who couldn't think of a thing to say.

Everyone was quiet and still, watching the couple's exchange, some hopeful while others not sure what to think.

"Yes, he does, he is the one who persuaded me to pursue you." He had hoped that comment would win her favor.

"So he's interested in me then? I mean, he doesn't hate me?" She asked tentatively.

"No! Of course not! Why would he hate you?" Now Kurama was confused, on top of nervous. He was definitely going to be sick.

Kagome looked down at her feet, embarrassed as well as uncertain, "Because I'm a priestess. I could purify him out of your body, no problem." She gasped.

"Oh Gods, at any moment when I was with you, had my powers reacted, I could have killed him! I'm so sorry!"

She now had tears in her eyes, hating herself for something she never did. Kurama found it comforting as well as terrible, that she would apologize for something she never did. And had she done it, she would have had no knowledge of the fact. It was rather promising that she was concerned for Youko's wellbeing even though she never knew him.

"Shh…do not cry, my Kagome. You have done nothing wrong."

Kagome noted that the demon energy was stronger than it had been, and Kurama's voice was much deeper than before. She knew that it was most likely Youko possessing Kurama, but she did not pull back when he embraced her. He held her so tenderly, so _lovingly_, that Kagome began to sob into his chest at the thought that she might have killed someone who obviously cared for her.

"I'm so sorry. I would've never known, I'm so sorry Youko." Kagome apologized as she cried into his shirt.

He stroked her hair softly, purring, "You haven't harmed me, though I find it quite endearing that you cry over my non-existent death by your hands. But please, cry no more. I'm here."

Kagome sniffled, blushing a little at her rather odd display, before peeking up and looking through her bangs, directly into a pair of golden eyes. She instantly looked away, ashamed at the way she acted. Pulling herself out of Youko's embrace, Kagome blushed a deeper shade, keeping her eyes anywhere that wasn't Youko's eyes.

There was silence for a few minutes, Youko's golden eyes staring at Kagome, willing her to look at him. He ended up disappointed and retreated back to Kurama's mind, rather sad. After it was realized that the two were finished for now, Koenma cleared his throat.

"Ah-hem. Well, since we have sorted your situation out, Lady Kagome, I suppose it is best that you get back to the Feudal Era with InuYasha and complete the Shikon. Botan, open a portal to the shrine."

"Yes sir!" Botan chirped, though her voice was rather tense.

Swiftly she opened a portal, standing beside it and waiting patiently for InuYasha and Kagome to approach it.

"Come on wench, it's time to go. Finally!" InuYasha said, grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her to the portal.

That was when Kagome looked up, catching Kurama's now green eyes and realizing the pain that she inadvertently caused him. Easily, just as InuYasha was stepping through the portal, Kagome removed her hand from his.

"Is it alright if I stay for a moment longer? I'd very much like to talk to Su-_Kurama_." Kagome asked hesitantly, looking to Koenma for permission.

"It's not a problem, while you're here I'm going to go inspect the well at your shrine. We should be back soon."

"Come on boys!" Botan said cheerily, "It's time for us to go!"

She ushered Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei through the portal. Koenma followed them, with a final glance back towards Kurama and Kaogme. They would make a fine pair, he decided, before stepping through to the shrine.

Kagome sat down in a chair, having so many things to ask but having trouble deciding on which to ask first. It was an odd thing for her, being told that her boyfriend was actually two people, so she figured that she was allowed some room for being confused.

"Come, sit down." She motioned to the chair across from her, looking Kurama in the eyes as she made the request.

"Uhmm…so. Youko, he's a demon, right?" Kagome started her questions. She figured that, Youko cared for her and Kurama cared for her and _she _cared for Kurama, so why not get to know the other half of Kurama, Youko?

There was a spark of hope in Kurama's eyes and Kagome was glad to know that she had been the one to put it there.

"He is a fox demon, a silver fox."

Kagome caught the small smile on his lips and the hint of gold in his eye. It was all very well to her; she could get to know Youko and grow to care for him as much as she did Kurama. They could make this relationship work; it would just take some understanding.


End file.
